The Wedding Plan
by darri2346
Summary: The wedding has arrived! But will everything go as planned? We all know how Chuck Bass hates plans. please Read and review
1. I object!

Ok this is my first multi chapter story but I wrote this in my notebook while I was on vacation so that's why it won't take a long time. So I hope you enjoy (:

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own gossip girl :'(

"I object!"

The people at this wedding just stared at whoever just said that like a gaping fish. This would make for an interesting wedding.

But then again, when are weddings on the Upper East Side ever normal?

Let's rewind shall we?

**Sorry for this chapter to be so short. They'll get longer I promise. Please review (:  
**


	2. Parents

Ok here's the second chapter! Hope you like it, it was originally going to be 2 separate chapters but that would make it too short (: I will take requests on the chapters for this story just right a review *hint hint*

I don't own gossip girl

Eleanor Waldorf- Rose

I want to object. I want to object so badly. That man up there does not love my daughter. She's going to end up getting hurt by him. But my daughter would never forgive me. Plus, what do I know? I made her sick. My ex-husband left me for a MALE model. I just want her to be happy. He's good for her, good TO her. But he's not good for her, you know what I mean?

Harold Waldorf

I want to object. I really do. But my daughter has been planning her wedding since she was 5 years old. So I stayed quiet. Apparently, I'm not the only one who disapproves of this wedding.

**Ooo, cliffhanger. Who's the groom? You'll have to review to find out (:**

**Oh and do you want me to keep the identities a secret till the end or do you want me to just kind of slip them in? or maybe both?ok nvm im just rambling now but please please review :)  
**


	3. The Outsider

**Ok I still don't own gossip girl. Maybe soon; ha-ha yea right. So here you go**.

Dan Humphrey

"I wonder if everything's going on ok over there," wondered Nate

"Do you want me to check?" asked Chuck (Nate's best man)

Yes, Nate and Blair are getting married. And Chuck might look fine, but he's not. Only I, Serena, Georgina, Erik, even Carter know it. Actually, when you think about it, everyone except Nate and Blair know it.

"Yes, please," said Nate

The 10 minutes passed by slowly in silence.

"I think they killed him," said Erik. I was starting to believe him.

Suddenly, said devil came in through the doors.

"He's alive!" I said trying to lighten the mood

"Yea," he said hurriedly, "Nate can I talk to you?" he requested as they stepped out for a few moments. Chuck then came in to get his jacket.

"Hey Dan, I'm not feeling so well. Can you cover for me?" he asked

He did look paler, but Erik and I knew why. The wedding finally threw its final blow. He couldn't watch his best friend get married to the love of his life.

"Yea, sure man; Feel better," I said

I don't know what came over me but I knew what I had to do once Serena looked at me. I just hope I make it out alive.

**So there you go, up next you'll never believe it (=**

**Review plz!**


	4. The Ex enemy turned friend

**Ok 4th chapter**

**I don't think the CW will give me gossip girl anytime soon, so no I don't own it**

Georgina Sparks

Blair is going to kill me. Carter just had to kiss me good bye one more time. Of course that led to other activities… Where the hell is Chuck going?

"Chuck!" I yelled

"Oh hey Georgina," he said

"Where are you going? Blair's going to kill you if you go get drunk and find a whore before the wedding," I told him as I imagined that happening in my head

"I'm not going to be here," he said quietly

I immediately understood. "I'm sorry,"

"It's fine," he said even though he wasn't fine, "I saw it coming,"

"Ok, but you know what I see coming?"

"What?"

"You stopping the wedding and not giving up until Blair admits that she loves you," I said as Chuck chuckled

"Now for that Blair would kill me,"

"Want to test that theory?" I asked

"Actually…" he trailed off

**There you go so keep reviewing :)**


	5. The Second Queen

**OK I still don't own gossip girl**

Jenny Humphrey

"What do you mean Chuck left?" I hissed into my phone

"He left, he didn't say where. He just said he wasn't feeling well, and you know what that means," said Erik on the other line

"I'm going over there," I said before I hung up

"J, where are you going?" asked Blair sadly

"I'm going to check on the guys," I told her

* * *

"Nate!"

"Hey Jenny!" he said surprised

"Did Chuck really leave?" I asked

"Yea, he said he wasn't feeling well," he said obliviously to the real reason

"Ugh, this is going all wrong! You have to get a new best man, we need a new order to walk down the aisle," I rambled

"Hey Jen," my heart fluttered as he said my nickname gently, "Chuck asked Dan to fill in for my best man. There you have one less problem,"

"Oh, ok. I've got it!" I said as I came up with the order, "Erik will walk with Georgina, they step at the bottom, then I'll walk alone, and finally Dan with Serena,"

"Jenny, I don't want to marry Blair,"

"Nate it's too late to get cold feet," I said as I fixed my hair in the mirror avoiding his gaze.

I couldn't do this. I couldn't talk Nate into staying with Blair. Yes, after she crowned me Queen, she has become one of my best friends, but I'm still in love with Nate.

"Jenny," he stopped as he tried to say something, "I love you." And he kissed me, and I kissed back. I felt guilty yet on air. Then reality hit me. I pulled away

"No Nate. You're with Blair, and I'll find someone that's not you and that's final," I said opening the door. I left before he could see the tears in my eyes. As much as objecting sounds great, I won't do that to them.

**ta da (: review please**


	6. The Overlooked

**Ok so I got a review to make one for this character so here you go**

Erik Van der Woodsen

I could not believe it. I mean seriously Nate?! I have never loathed him more in my life. He just basically destroyed my brother. Tore him piece by piece; Without even knowing it. But how could he not?! It is so plain obvious! Chuck loves Blair, Blair loves Chuck, even I knew that! At night, if the hotel was really still, I could hear Chuck whimper in his dream for Blair to come back to him. In the next room! Blair was just as bad. Every time Chuck was seen with some random blond, Blair's eyes filled with immediate tears.

"Erik, come on the wedding's about to start," said Jenny sadly

Which brings me to my next point, Jenny loves Nate! And vice versa! See why this UES is so messed up? I just hope someone; ANYBODY stops the wedding if at the last moment no one does I will.

"Ok, I'm coming," I said as I put on the jacket. This would make for an interesting wedding.

**Sorry it was so short i just couldn't get a real good one with this **

**please review**


	7. The Princess

**Ok so here's the new chapter hope yall like it**

**And no i don't own gossip girl  
**

Serena Van der Woodsen

"Blair, what happened?" I asked my best friend after her ex lover left the room

"Nothing, just Chuck coming to admit defeat," she said attempting to smile but failing miserably

"Are you ok?" I asked her

"Yea, I'm fine," she said

"If you say so," I said. I would've talked her out of it. It was so obvious that her and Chuck were so in love with each other. But she's so stubborn. Suddenly my phone started buzzing.

**He left**

**-Dan**

**Chuck's "not feeling well"**

**-Erik**

**I ran into C on my way in**

**-G**

**NEW ORDER! E w/ G, me alone, D w/ S**

**-J**

**DTB**

**-Dan**

**DTB**

**-Erik**

**DTB**

**-G**

**I DTB**

**-J**

"Who's texting you so much?" asked Blair

"My mom and Carter. They're wondering how 'Wedding: Behind-the-Scenes' is going," I lied easily

"Oh, I still can't believe I'm friends with Carter Baizen and Georgina Sparks,"

"Yea, who would've guessed?" I asked

"Come on you guys," said Georgina as she walked into the room, "the priest is here,"

"Ok, I'll put the veil on Blair,"

This is it. I hope Chuck doesn't self destruct so much this time, because Blair won't be able to be there.

**Ok yea I didn't know how to end this chapter. So please review (:**


	8. The Golden Prince

**Ok so here is the indecisive prince ha-ha**

**I still don't own gossip girl**

I watched as she avoided my gaze. She was fixing her hair. She always does that when she's nervous.

"Nate it's too late to get cold feet," she explained

"Jenny," I stopped for a second, "I love you." I said before I pulled her into me and kissed her. I felt her kiss back but pull away a few seconds later.

"No Nate. You're with Blair, and I'll find someone that's not you and that's final," she said before she left.

I can't do this. I love Jenny, not Blair. And Chuck's not here. Maybe he would've stopped the wedding. I know he still loves Blair. And vice-versa. I see it. I'm not a total idiot. I'm just an idiot for going out with Blair, then proposing to her for my family's sake. But if I object, Blair will kill me, be publicly humiliated which will make her angry, which will make Chuck angry, which will end up with someone dead, most likely me. But, when you think about it, they would be happy because they would be able to be together and they wouldn't kill me. I'll just go on the safe side, which has cost me my best friend not being so close anymore, and the love of my life.

**Are we getting closer to the wedding? Please review (:**


	9. The Queen

**Ok so we are definitely getting closer to the wedding**

**We are now with the queen of the UES. And I don't own gossip girl**

Blair Waldorf

I was putting the last stroke of mascara when I heard the door close. Thinking it was Serena, Jenny, or Georgina, I asked how I looked.

"Ravishing as always," said a husky voice that got me up and going

"Chuck! What are you doing in here? You're not supposed to see me," _before the wedding_

"Calm down Waldorf, I'm not the groom," he said as the pain shining in his eyes mirrored hers, "I came to see you as a free woman before you're enslaved,"

"Oh ok," I was hoping he was coming to whisk me away.

"Yes, no matter how much I hate going along with plans. I hope Nathaniel can make you happy. You'll be fine together," he said

"Yea, I guess,"

"You guess? You've been planning this wedding for years. Well I'll be leaving to Nate now. I hope you'll be very happy," he told me as he kissed my forehead. It felt like a good-bye

"It sounds like you're saying good bye,"

He struggled to find the right words, "No, I'm giving in," he said dejectedly, "I guess you do belong with Nathaniel after all. I'll try to make it easier for you. I won't visit Nathaniel too long. I'll keep it to a minimum,"

"Why?" I asked broken

"Because," he struggled again, "I love you. And me out of your life will make you happy. I'll see you around Blair," he leaned in to kiss my neck and my shoulder. I smiled at the memory of those places and that he remembered. After a few moments he finally kissed me on my lips. I felt him start to pull away so I pulled him back in until we needed air. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Good-bye Blair,"

A few moments after he left, I ran into the restroom. I was surprised yet not to find tears mking they're way down my cheeks. Good thing I wore water-proof make up. I made myself presentable again before walking out again.

"Blair what happened?" asked Serena

"Nothing just Chuck coming to admit defeat," I replied sadly

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine," I lied

"If you say so,"

Who's texting you so much?" I finally asked

"My mom and Carter. They're wondering how 'Wedding: Behind-the-Scenes' is going," she told me

"Oh, I still can't believe I'm friends with Carter Baizen and Georgina Sparks,"

"Yea, who would've guessed?"

"Come on you guys," said Georgina as she walked into the room, "the priest is here,"

"Ok, I'll put the veil on Blair," Serena said as she reached for the veil

Once I was ready, I peeked through the doors and something was missing.

"Serena! Jenny! Georgina!" I shrieked

My three best friends shared a look.

"Where's Chuck?" I asked hysterically, "If he shows up drunk, smelling like weed and with some random bimbo…"

"Chuck left," said Georgina

"What?" I asked, "When is he coming?"

"He's not," said Jenny

"He said he wasn't feeling well," said Georgina

"Maybe he'll feel better in time for the reception," said Jenny

But we all knew it was a lie.

"OK, sure,"

"I can't do this!"

"What?"

"I can't marry Nate! I love Chuck," I said as the tears flowed freely

"Blair!" the bridesmaids said as they rushed to her

"Do you want me to object the wedding?" asked Jenny

"Or I can have my fake police officer arrest him. Or Carter's assassin is still on his speed dial," said Georgina

"No, it's ok,"

"No Blair, if you marry someone you don't love it's not ok," said naive Serena

"Hello! Welcome to the Upper East Side," said Georgina as the rest nodded in agreement

"How about we all object?" said Serena

"If Chuck doesn't object by then, we will. Before the priest officially weds you," said Jenny

"How did Chuck get into all this again?" I asked

"Hey Blair? You in there? He's so in love with you B," said Serena

"And when has Chuck given up easily?" said Georgina

"So what do you say Blair?" asked Jenny

"I think," I said as I thought about it, "someone is about to stop this wedding,"

The girls smiled, then the music started playing

"That's my cue," said Georgina as she went to walk with Erik

"It'll all work out Blair," said Jenny before she left

"Don't worry B," said Serena as she went to wait by the door behind Jenny

It finally felt wrong. It was summer. I had a veil. I had a conservative dress. Virginal white. Nude lipgloss. And the color scheme was white and blue. I wanted a wedding in the fall. No veil, just an elegant headband. A strapless dress. Mermaid or princess. Cream or champagne. Cherry red lipstick. And a cream with a red or purple color scheme. Finally my cue

As I walked down the aisle, I felt dread. And finally it came,

"If anyone has a reason for these two to not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace,"

After a minute no one had said anything and my heart broke. The last hope was gone, Chuck gad not come. Just as the priest was about to speak again

"I object!"

**So please review (:**


	10. The Dark Prince

**OK three guesses who this chapter's about ha-ha**

**I don't own gossip girl**

Chuck Bass

I kissed her once more. It was the last time I would. I walked quickly towards the groom's room.

"Nate, can I talk to you?"

"Yea, sure. What's up man?"

"I'm feeling horrible,"

"You ok?"

"I will be. But I don't think I can be here. It's getting worse,"

"But dude. I need you here. That's why you're my best man," said Nate, I must've looked really bad because it convinced Nate, "Alright man. Feel better,"

"Thanks," I said as I went into the room

"Hey Dan, I'm not feeling so well. Can you cover for me?" I asked him

"Yea, sure man; Feel better," he said apologetically

"Thanks,"

I ran into Georgina outside. She told me she only saw this wedding going one way. Me stopping the wedding. But I'm too much of a coward to do that

"Now for that Blair would kill me,"

"Want to test that theory?" she asked

"Actually…no. I think it's best for me to leave,"

"Ok then, just take care of yourself," she said

"Thanks," I said as she walked by me

"Georgina?"

"Yea?" she asked as she turned around

"What do you think she would do if I stopped the wedding?"

She smiled, "Maybe jump into your arms," she joked

"No, really," I said seriously

"Well…" she trailed off before explaining her plan

I was now outside the church doors and I heard

"If anyone has a reason these two to not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace,"

"I object!"

**please tell me how its going :)**


	11. The Objections

**Ok so my story comes to an end**

**I still don't own gossip girl =/**

The Objection

"I object!" said 8 different voices

There was an awkward pause. Jenny stared at Nate, who stared at Chuck, who stared at Blair, who stared back at him. Serena stared at Dan who stared at her and Georgina who stared at Erik.

"Why do you all object?" asked the priest. No UES wedding could ever be normal.

"They don't love each other," said Serena, Dan, Georgina, and Erik

"I love Nate," said Jenny

"I love Jenny," said Nate

By then Chuck and Blair had started walking towards each other and had reached each other.

"I love the bride," said Chuck as he pulled the veil back

"And I was wondering if and when the dark prince would finally take me away,"

"Ok then," said the priest, "No wedding, go home"

"Oh I plan to father," said Blair as Chuck led her to _their_ limo


	12. No Objections

**Ok we have reached the end of my story the official end and almost time to bed**

**I don't own gossip girl obviously**

No Objection Plans

Blair finished putting on her cherry red lipstick.

"At least you got it right this time," said Serena as she zipped up her dark red strapless, knee length dress.

"Yea, I did," she said with a smile

"The world can breathe. Chuck and Blair are happy," joked Georgina as she came in the room with a dark red spaghetti strap, sweetheart neckline, floor length dress.

"Or are we in grave danger if we make one of them angry?" asked Jenny. She was wearing a dress similar to Serena's except hers had a cream belt.

"Ha ha," said Blair sarcastically

"Oh, we're kidding B," said Serena

"Yea, not really," said Jenny

"You know it's true,"

"I guess that's partially true, "admitted Blair

"Are you guys ready?" asked Erik

"No objection plans this time," said Jenny

"Good, because an angry, depressed, and heartbroken Chuck Bass is not what the world needs right now," said Nate from outside.

"C'mon Dan, we're first," said Georgina as she waited for Dan to give Serena one more kiss before leaving

"Then Erik and I," said Jenny as they left

"Don't worry B. If anyone tries to object, we'll go Chuck and Blair on them," said Serena before her and Nate left

The wedding march started to play

She grabbed her bouquet of peonies and white roses, and walked through the doors

"You ready dude?" asked Nate before Blair came in

"I have been for a while," replied Chuck as his bride came in

She was wearing a cream dress with a red belt that matched his bow tie and cummerbund perfectly.

"Do you, Blair Waldorf, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness or health, rich or poor?" asked the priest

"I do,"

"Do you, Charles Bass, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness or health, rich or poor?" asked the priest

"I do,"

"Are there any objections this time?" asked the priest everyone at the altar glared at anyone who liked that they might object

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

**The end **

**tell me what I can improve on please**


End file.
